Rainbow
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "When they meet, it's the first day for him at a new school." /Fifty prompts;Eli/Clare centric/


**A/N: Originally this was going to be 100 prompts but it's too long ._. So I just left it at 50 prompts and yeah. This has taken me like four week to write and I hope it's good!**

**I hope you guys enjoy these short prompts and REVIEW and tell me what you thought! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

** Introduction.**

When they meet, it's the first day for him at a new school. She looks quite stunning in her leather jacket. Her eyes are large and curious when they land on his hearse.

He crashes over her glasses and when he gets out of the hearse and gives her the pair of lenses, he acts cool. Once he says, "You have really pretty eyes," he smirks at the blush forming on her cheeks.

And he rebels over it. He rebels over her scent. He rebels over their sweet banter.

He finds himself pinning over a girl the first day at a new school.

** Love.**

The moment she realizes she's in love with him is the moment he takes her out on their third date. He takes her to an abandoned church and there is a hammock and some candles lit up.

She realizes that he had gone through a lot of work for this moment, and when she turns to face him, he grabs her ring finger and puts a fake ring over her chastity one.

"One day," he begins, kissing her hand, "I'll give you a real one."

** Light.**

Clare Edwards was at school with Eli Goldsworthy during after hours and she felt like never before. He had the key of the school because he had one the position of student president and the first thing he wanted to do was take her to Degrassi at night.

When they reached the drama room, he flickered on the lights, and there was a small table for both of them. And on the small table was a small box wrapped with a bow.

** Dark.**

There were nights when he couldn't sleep, so he would get up and go out to their balcony. It was nights like these that he felt scared and lost. He had nightmares of dark times in his past that he didn't want to go back to.

It was nights like these that she would wrap her arms around his torso and comfort him.

Because she knew all too well that his past was dark and twisted and she was okay with it.

** Seeking Solace.**

When she broke up with Jake Martin, the first thing she did was escape from her house. It was a hellhole in there and she had to leave. She needed a fresh start. She needed to be loved.

Without thinking, she was at his front door. And when he opened the door, his face scrunched up in surprise, he hugged her.

And she felt at home in his arms.

** Break Away.**

When he felt his anxiety attacks kick in every now and then, he would resolve to taking his father's car and taking her away with him. Far, far away. Somewhere they could be together in peace.

** Heaven.**

When she was young, she believed in a Heaven, yes. She did. But her views began to change once in high school. The only thing that remained consistent were her thoughts on Hell.

She was living in Hell.

But when he kisses her and his green eyes sparkle she feels that she found Heaven in Hell.

** Secrets.**

When he'd work on a book and leave the house for days, she would get worried. When he came back, she wouldn't say anything, scared of what might be his answer. When he'd leave again, she would start thinking about all the secrets he kept.

And then she thought that it's okay to keep her own secrets.

** Drive.**

They were each other's drive. When she wrote, he'd think of the small details around him. When he wrote, he'd make love to her and take her out every other day to be able to take note on all the small little quirks he would find that she contained.

** Breathe Again.**

The moment he crashed his car for her, she felt her lungs and heart stop working. But when she realized how messed up he truly was, she forced her lungs to start working.

She had to keep moving on in life, right?

** Memory.**

When he died, she didn't only want to keep good memories of him. She wanted to keep something more. So she grabbed his favorite tie, and she would use it every day.

** Insane.**

When he laughed at her for being scared for her boyfriend, she felts her palms start to sweat. She realized at that moment that he was insane and that became a monster.

And without notice, she spats at him, "We're _never_ getting back together."

** Misfortune.**

Her mother thought it was unfortunate that her prestige daughter would be going out with someone as disgusting as _him_, but her daughter ignored her mother's complaints and would get on Eli Goldsworthy's hearse and rebel in her mother's disapproval.

** Smile.**

When he graduated, his parents didn't arrive. When she arrived, though, the sky cleared up, and with one simple smile, she made his day all the much brighter.

** Silence.**

When she was gone to New York for the weekend, the apartment had a horrible feel to it. So during those lonely and silent weekends, Eli Goldsworthy would go drive to visit his girlfriend.

** Questioning.**

He got down on one knee.

"Clare Edwards?"

She blinked down at him.

"Yes?"

"Um… Clare, will you –"

"Help you with your science project? It's so hard, isn't it?"

He sighs.

"Of course."

** Blood.**

When he fell next to her in the hallway, Fitz's knife falling on the ground, she began to sob. Clare Edwards never thought there could be so much blood coming out of her loved one.

** Rainbow.**

"Eli!"

Grunt.

"Let's go frolic through the hall!"

"_Clare_, you can't _frolic _in a hall."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes you _can _grumpy pants. Now let's go!"

She tugged on his sleeve.

"Where are we even going?"

"Over to the rainbow!"

"That's a _banner_!"

"But it says there's a reward if we reach the end!"

"It's Saint Patrick's Day C – You know what? Forget it."

** Gray.**

His life used to be colored gray. It was always so monotonous. His routine would repeat itself over and over again. It was when he got to Degrassi when his life got a splash of color when he welcomed Adam Torres and Clare Edwards to invade his life.

** Fortitude.**

She walked up to him in a graceful step. Her stance was perfect. Her lips were pursed. Her eyes were glistening. She was perfect.

"Eli," she begins, dragging in a breath, and his breath hitches.

_Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?_

"We can be friends, nothing more," she says, and his heart drops.

Closing his eyes, he smiles. "Of course."

** Vacation.**

The first time he invited her on a vacation, he crashed his car for her. In the end they decided that she was the one planning their trips.

** Mother Nature.**

It was when they were on their hammock, the stars out and twinkling, dancing for them, when she asks, "What did you wish for?"

And his response was, "Would it be corny if I said… that my wish was already granted?"

And they both laughed.

** Cat.**

When he went to school one day, he saw her bag moving on its own accord.

"Clare?"

She looked up, and gave him a sweet smile.

"What's in your bag?"

She took out a small Calico Cat and he shuddered. "I'm practicing taking care of it. I'm opening a babysitting business after all."

** No Time.**

When he was in a rush to pick up his daughter at school, he could only peck her cheek goodbye.

** Trouble Lurking.**

Adam Torres had an itch to snoop around his friend's house without advising. And the dreadful day came when he walked into Eli's room to find a shirtless Clare on his friend's bead.

** Tears.**

"Y-_You think I'm fat_?" She screeched out, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Clare, I didn't say you were fat! I said you need to watch what you eat be –"

"No! You think I'm fat!" She yelled back, making him flinch. "I'm only pregnant that's all!"

** Foreign.**

Out of all the times women could be flirting with her husband was no other but during their honeymoon. In _Italy_. Of course she wasn't one of the jealous types. She was far from it.

But the way the women would flap their lashes at him made her boil inside.

** Sorrow.**

He felt sorrow when she left him.

Felt it when he almost lost her.

Felt it when his parents died.

But when he found out she was pregnant, the feeling disappeared completely from his life.

** Happiness.**

She feels like this when every day she checks her pockets for the candy he slips in for her.

** In The Rain.**

She's sobbing. And sobbing_. Sobsobsob_, she goes. And he walks out of the school after her, calling out for her.

"Edwards, hold up!"

He doesn't see it coming. He never does. _The second time. _

And there's a crash and she's crying in his arms. "Edwards, please, d-don't. Just – _don't_."

It's when she tells him she still loves him that she lets go.

**Flowers.**

"My dream…" she starts, and he smiles at her under the stars, "my dream is to fill the world with flowers."

"Really?" He says, enthusiastically. "I can help then."

"You can't!" She snaps. "Because… It's something I want to do on my own."

** Night.**

_"Oh Romeo, Romeo –"_

Clare and Eli look at each other and sigh. "Out of all the movies you pick for our movie night you picked _this_, Edwards?"

"Oh shut up. You know it fits us."

** Expectations.**

He had high expectations when it came to women. But the second he laid eyes on her they went flying out the window.

** Stars.**

The first time they went out on a date, she seemed to glow brighter than the stars themselves when she smiled at him.

** Hold My Hand.**

She was on the hospital bed, and despite their promise made a long time ago, she was leaving him. Her hand rested on his wrist slowly, and he grabbed her wrinkled fingers in his.

"I'll hold on to you for as long as I can," he said, the tears falling from his eyes.

** Precious Treasure.**

Her most precious possession was his headphones. His was her dad's watch.

** Eyes.**

The first thing he saw was her eyes.

And soon enough he fell in love with her.

** Abandoned.**

When she was little, her parents left her behind on a trip and she was washed away by the shore of the beach. Luckily enough, a boy with green eyes and dark hair rescued her and helped her reach home.

** Dreams.**

"My dream is to marry Clare Edwards," wrote down Eli Goldsworthy in a school seminar.

** Rated.**

"What does 'Rated R' mean, daddy?" Eli's daughter asked.

He went pale then.

"Where did you learn that?"

She smiled innocently. "Mommy was browsing that section at the movie store."

** Teamwork.**

With a gasp, Clare Goldsworthy slipped backwards and a pair of hands stopped her from reaching the ground.

"Clare, how many times have I told you to wait for me to walk up the stairs?" Asked Eli Goldsworthy.

"Sorry, Eli, being pregnant makes me want to _go to the bathroom_," She sighed. "But thank you for your help," she said with a smile.

** Standing Still.**

The only times she has stood still have been when he first kissed her, when he proposed to her, and when she received a call that he had died.

** Dying.**

"I wonder how dying feels like, don't you, dad?" Asks Eli Goldswrothy, looking up at his father.

Bullfrog smiles, patting his child's head.

"I wouldn't want to know any time soon."

** Two Roads.**

Their fates were never supposed to intercept. They were supposed to keep on in life without meeting each other. But when Clare Edwards saw a woman jump from a building, she saw him.

And she couldn't deny that as he tried to save the woman her heart was fluttering silently in her chest as she called an ambulance.

** Illusions.**

"This isn't going to work," Eli tells Imogen who is dressed as Clare.

"Yes, _it is._"

He was going to tell her again that it wouldn't but she looked too similar to Clare. _It frightened him._

Blinded by this, he starts, "_I hate you_."

** Family.**

She always believed that her family was he and his parents.

** Creation.**

It always surprised him (when he saw his daughter sleep peacefully) how such a beautiful creation could come out of two people that loved each other.

** Childhood.**

His childhood was messed up. Very messed up. But as he was walking down the road he heard a sniffle.

"Mom, dad," a little girl cried out, and Eli Goldsworthy was curious as to what happened to the little girl.

When he reached her, he saw she was too beautiful to cry. So form then on, he planned on making her smile as long as her smile could make his life a bit better.

** Stripes.**

"Does this dress look good on me?"

Glance.

Blink.

"I didn't think stripes suited you, Edwards."

Smirk.

"You jerk."

** Breaking The Rules.**

"Hey, Eli, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Jake next to him.

Eli stopped before leaving detention and smirked at the taller one of the two, "I have a date with a blue eyed girl, that's what I'm doing."


End file.
